Flashforward
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur l'univers de ma précédente histoire "Parce qu'à l'indifférence, je préfère la haine" (PALIJPLH). Que ce soit leur passé, leur futur, venez suivre ces petits épisodes de vie de nos protagonistes préférés. UA, SasuSaku principalement mais les autres personnages seront aussi mis en avant. Aucune nécessité d'avoir lu l'histoire de base normalement, à vous d'en décider.


**Disclaimer** : parce que le manga Naruto est devenu trolololololololooooooooool, yeyeyeyeeeeeeeeeee !

... Ku ku ku. Un énorme BOULGOUR A TOUUUUUUUTES s'impose ! Eh oui, comme je l'ai noté sur mon facebook, moi et mon double gougouliste sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! :D Mireba-chan in da place, et en grande forme ! Mireba-chan à qui vous avez énormément manqué, vous, et surtout le monde de l'écriture.

Il s'est écoulé plus d'un an depuis l'épilogue de **_«_ Parce qu'à l'indifférence, je préfère la haine _»_** et je crois même que je n'ai pas publié depuis cette époque, ou alors je ne m'en souviens même plus, ce qui montre à quel point j'ai une tare ! La seule chose dont je suis certaine de me souvenir, c'est le nombre INCROYABLE de commentaires et de remerciements que j'ai reçus, qui m'ont tous fait sourire, qui m'ont émue au plus profond de moi-même car vraiment, vous m'avez beaucoup touchée, et je tenais à vous en remercier une nouvelle fois du fond du cœur. Cette histoire a quand même dépassé les 500 commentaires, et ce score, c'est à VOUS que je le dois. Vous êtes géniaux, tous autant que vous êtes, et je ne saurais jamais vous exprimer toute la reconnaissance que j'ai pour vous (d'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il faudra que je publie une page pour répondre aux commentaires -o- au bout d'un an il serait temps de s'en rendre compte, gnéééé).

Je ne m'étalerai pas plus longtemps sur mon absence, mais sachez que je n'ai jamais songé à prendre ma retraite pour autant. Il y a encore des fictions sur lesquelles j'aimerais me pencher dessus à tête reposée pour en faire des choses exceptionnelles, le seul hic étant le manque de temps libre pour le faire. Là, j'ai pu boucler ce qui va suivre uniquement parce que j'ai eu une semaine de congés, et encore, bénie sois-je d'être dans ma boîte actuelle ! MAIS je conçois que cela ne justifie pas autant de mois fantômes, et je promets d'essayer d'avoir un rythme un peu plus régulier, ou du moins de vous tenir au courant des choses :) (à ce propos, je m'excuse si il y a des MP auxquels je n'ai pas répondu, quand je dis que je fais le fantôme, c'est pas pour rien xD)

Voilà, après ce blabla inutile, passons au vif du sujet ! J'avais précisé dans la petite note d'après épilogue qu'un recueil d'OS sur l'univers de PALIJPLH pourrait pointer le bout de son nez un jour, et bien mes chères amies, ce jour est arrivé ! Pour placer le contexte, l'épilogue se conclut sur une note romantique, puisque nos deux principaux protagonistes, Sakura et Sasuke, se déclarent leur amour et BORDEL FINISSENT ENFIN ENSEMBLE !

Bref, vous l'avez sûrement deviné, le premier OS de ce recueil portera sur l'après-déclaration, à savoir leur relation qui passe du statut d'amicale à amoureuse, et c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir... mais ça c'est mon sadisme qui parle niark ! 8D Alors étant donné que je n'ai JAMAIS eu de copain, j'ai essayé de transposer au mieux les sentiments et autres trucs du genre. Autant vous dire que je me suis bien marrée tout le long de l'écriture, parce que oui, forcément, j'y ai mis ma petite touche gougoulesque, ce qui rend certaines scènes et certains dialogues particulièrement drôles, mais j'ai un humour à la noix alors ne vous étonnez pas de ce que vous allez lire, c'est NARMOL pour un texte écrit par Mireba-chan après tout ! :B

Oh et je dois vous préciser une chose très importante : c'est un two-shot ! Alors ne m'étranglez pas à la fin s'iouplaîîît °0° car j'ai déjà toutes mes idées en tête pour la suite, donc je n'aurais normalement pas de blocage et je devrais être à même d'espacer l'écriture de la deuxième partie de manière à publier la suite d'ici un mois ;) ah et aussi, concernant le titre, je n'avais aucune idée en tête alors si jamais vous avez des propositions à me soumettre, je suis toute ouïe ! :D (ouais parce que là c'est juste que vu que ma meilleure amie se refait la série Lost, j'ai pensé aux flashforwards xD eh oui, le niveau vole très haut par ici !)

Muahahaha... Quel plaisir de pouvoir faire de nouveau le lancement d'un chapitre. Allez, je vais me la jouer à la Bob Lennon du FantaBobGames : EN AVANT POUR UN CHAPITRE PYROBARBAAAAAAAAAAARE ! TON AME EST A MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (je vous avais bien dit que j'étais encore plus gougoule qu'avant 8D)

* * *

_« Etape numéro un : s'adapter au statut de petite amie. » S. Haruno_

Janvier. Notre dernier trimestre en tant qu'élèves de première a débuté, et pour les terminales, leur dernier trimestre en tant que lycéens. Un certain élan de nostalgie commence doucement à s'installer dans les couloirs, se ressentant davantage pour toutes celles qui vont voir leurs petits amis plus âgés s'en aller l'an prochain, les laissant désespérément manger seules aux pauses de midi. Personnellement, je ne me sens nullement concernée par ce sujet, ne mangeant que rarement avec « l'élu de mon cœur » comme Idate aime tant le scander à tue-tête, jusqu'à se taire sous mon regard amer. Ça a beau être officiel depuis deux semaines, rien à faire, il continue de me charrier avec ça. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisamment difficile pour moi de m'habituer à la situation ! Non pas que je le regrette, non, non, rien de tout ça ! Mais vraiment, des fois, je trouve que je suis bien à plaindre… Il suffit de compter le nombre d'œillades méprisantes auxquelles j'ai eu droit depuis que cela se sait, ou bien de lister le nombre de filles que j'ai vu pseudo-fondre en larmes en nous voyant arriver tous les deux.

Ah pour ça, je dois admettre avoir été étonnamment surprise de constater le nombre effarant de cœurs brisés juste à cause de notre récente mise en couple. J'avais pourtant prévu d'être le plus discrète possible, ne tenant pas à faire partie de ces filles qui s'exposent ouvertement avec leurs petits amis, comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus qu'un vulgaire trophée de chasse. Non, non, je me suis rendue normalement au lycée pour la rentrée des classes, appréhendant davantage le fait de le revoir après ce qu'il s'était passé au réveillon de noël. De le revoir enfin. Je m'étais soigneusement préparée ce matin-là, sans me pomponner de trop, mais sans négliger mon apparence non plus. Mon cœur battait avec frénésie dans ma poitrine, au fur et à mesure que les minutes avançaient, réduisant petit à petit nos retrouvailles. Nos _nouvelles_ retrouvailles. Et je n'oublierais jamais le sourire qu'il m'a adressé ce jour-là, appuyé contre le mur au coin de ma rue, beau comme jamais. Non, disons plutôt qu'il m'était apparu encore plus flamboyant que d'ordinaire, mais ça, c'était sûrement dû à mes hormones en ébullition, ma peau se souvenant non seulement de ses récents baisers passionnés, mais aussi et encore de notre première fois. Je n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel je serais après la deuxième. Bon sang… mais à quoi est-ce que je pense moi ? On dirait une obsédée !

Hem. Revenons à ce fameux jour. Je l'ai rejoins là où il m'attendait, et nous avons fait le reste du chemin menant au lycée normalement, discutant de nos vacances respectives et de la reprise des cours. Bref, une conversation banale entre deux lycéens n'ayant aucune relation particulière, hormis celle d'être ensemble, _vraiment_ ensemble. C'était surtout très étonnant de pouvoir discuter de cette manière, je veux dire, exactement de la même manière que lorsque nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Je me rappelle même avoir trouvé la situation plus qu'étrange, presque gênante, si on tenait compte de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant d'en arriver à aujourd'hui. Et personne n'aurait pu penser qu'on sortait ensemble tous les deux, je dis bien, personne. Jusqu'à sentir une main s'emparer de la mienne à ma gauche, de longs doigts fins entrelaçant les miens avec douceur, alors que mon for intérieur demeurait fortement abasourdie de cette initiative. Un geste pareil de la part de Sasuke, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis au moins l'époque où nous n'étions alors qu'amis. Surtout qu'il avait pile choisi son moment pour me prendre la main, comme ça, d'un coup, en franchissant le portail du lycée… s'attirant automatiquement les exclamations de nos congénères étudiants.

Alors non, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce jour. Mes joues brûlantes, probablement teintées d'un sublime rouge pivoine, réalisant soudainement que notre relation était officiellement dévoilée au grand jour, au grand public les jérémiades, coups d'épaules et autres mesquineries contre lesquelles j'avais du me battre tout au long de la journée – de la semaine même mais surtout, surtout, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais oublier le visage de Sasuke à ce moment-là. Un faible soupir s'était échappé de ses lèvres, avant de serrer davantage ma main dans la sienne en continuant d'avancer, droit, parfaitement détendu. Et le léger sourire confiant qu'il arborait avait suffit à dissiper tous les possibles doutes que j'avais pu avoir tout au long de ces deux interminables semaines sans le voir. Sans être totalement persuadée que nous formions enfin ce « nous » tant désiré. Sans être vraiment certaine qu'il eut compris la profondeur de mes sentiments pour lui, même, qu'il les eut simplement acceptés. Sans être complètement rassurée dans la réalité, me demandant encore si je n'avais pas rêvé cette fin de réveillon, enlacée dans la chaleur de ses bras alors qu'il m'embrassait, et m'embrassait encore… Sans être sûre, que je n'avais pas rêvé ses mots. Ce jour-là, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse aussi.

Janvier. Reste en arrière une année chargée en émotions, laissant place à des jours se voulant plus doux. Un renouveau pour notre relation, un nouveau départ pour lui et moi. Qu'ai-je fièrement déclaré déjà ? Ah oui, que je ne faisais pas partie de ses écervelées se pavanant au bras de leurs petits-amis… Hum, il serait bon de rectifier la donne. Non pas que je me donne quotidiennement en spectacle, rien de cela. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas nier cette envie dévorante de le voir à chaque pause, à chercher son regard pour mieux sentir mon cœur s'emballer en l'apercevant. Comme si je cherchais inexorablement à rattraper en quelque sorte le temps que nous avons bêtement perdu en prenant chacun une direction opposée à l'autre. D'autant plus que… non, Sasuke ne se dévoile pas en public, du moins plus depuis le jour de la reprise du troisième trimestre où il m'a pris la main. Bon, je n'espérais pas non plus des papouilles à répétition et du bécotage entre deux casiers, ce n'est clairement pas mon genre… pas du tout. Il a totalement raison de vouloir être discret, c'est un de ses principaux traits de caractère et je l'admire grandement pour ça, mais… J'en viendrais presque parfois à me demander si trop de discrétion, tue la discrétion. Détruit l'ambiance en tout cas, ça, aucun doute là-dessus ! Et détériore mon humeur par la même occasion, comme en cet instant, où je viens de triplement raturer un stupide mot d'anglais que je ne suis même pas capable d'écrire correctement. Parce que oui, cela fait trente sept minutes que je suis stupidement en train de ressasser le début de mon idylle avec Sasuke, en plein interrogation d'anglais écrit, et que ça, c'est totalement mon genre de m'égarer comme ça dans mes pensées. Encore et toujours pour lui, bordel ! Heureusement que je peux faire appel à mon incroyable mémoire visuelle pour me souvenir du vocabulaire dont j'ai besoin, il ne manquerait plus que mes résultats scolaires chutent pour sa pomme !

La sonnerie retentit au moment même où je pose mon crayon, soufflant un grand coup pour relâcher la tension anormalement présente dans mes veines. J'ai vraiment, vraiment eu chaud sur ce coup-ci. La déléguée des élèves ramasse au fur et à mesure les copies, et, une fois la mienne donnée, j'en profite pour me retourner sur ma chaise pour échanger un regard soulagé avec ma meilleure amie, assise derrière moi ce trimestre-ci, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-J'ai failli ne pas finir à temps, murmurai-je en massant ma nuque endolorie du fait d'être restée trop longtemps penchée sur ma copie. Vu la simplicité du sujet, ça aurait été vraiment naze.

-Faut dire aussi que tu as du commencer à écrire vingt minutes après tout le monde, donc forcément…

-Je sais, j'ai vraiment mal géré mon timing sur ce coup-là. Même si je suis sûre d'avoir assuré.

-Hu hu, laisse-moi deviner… ricane-t-elle en posant sa main sur ses lèvres, le regard mesquin. Tu pensais encore à ton mec trop canon, pas vrai ?

-La ferme, rétorquai-je en faisant volte-face, la mine renfrognée, l'entendant encore rire malicieusement derrière mon dos.

-J'ai vu juste hein ? Tu es tellement facile à cerner lorsqu'il s'agit de Sasuke.

-Je te dis zut, zut et re-zut Ino, maugréai-je tout en rangeant mes effets personnels dans mon sac. Et arrête de dire « mon mec trop canon », on dirait une de ses groupies qui veulent ma mort.

-Et alors ? Tu as bien le droit de te vanter de sortir avec l'un des garçons les plus convoités du lycée. Si j'étais toi je…

-Hé ! lançai-je en la fustigeant d'un regard noir en me redressant d'un bond. Interdiction de fantasmer sur lui, c'est clair ?

-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle serait jalouse et possessive en plus ? Quelle adorable jeune fille en fleur que voilà !

-Tu peux parler, rétorquai-je en étirant mes lèvres dans un sourire narquois. J'attends toujours tes détails du reste de la soirée du réveillon, notamment ceux qui concerne un certain autre mec « trop canon » si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajoutai-je en souriant un peu plus au fur et à mesure que ses joues rougissent. Faut-il que j'aille interroger le principal intéressé moi-même pour…

-Je te renvoie ton zut à la figure Haruno Sakura !

J'éclate aussitôt de rire en grimaçant à moitié à cause du coup de poing contre mon épaule, satisfaite à moitié. Parce que non, je n'ai pas oublié que j'ai laissé Ino et Saï en tête à tête lorsque je suis partie de la soirée. Hinata était entre les bonnes mains de Tenten et des garçons, mais rien ne me garantie qu'Ino les a rejoints après… Alors oui, je compte bien aller titiller le second protagoniste de cette histoire, et ce bientôt ! Me levant en même temps que ma meilleure amie qui continue de grommeler dans son coin que je ne perds rien pour attendre, j'attrape ma boîte à bento pour me faufiler entre les bureaux, adressant un signe de la main à Tayuya encore assise dans le fond de la salle, me le rendant par un clin d'œil amical. Et j'ai à peine le temps de passer la porte d'entrée que quelque chose me saute littéralement dessus, faisant grincer mes articulations au niveau du dos à cause de sa corpulence considérablement plus développée que la mienne. Pas besoin de chercher qui est l'abruti qui vient de me défoncer les lombaires pour le restant de la journée hein !

-Idate… soufflai-je entre mes lèvres, la tête à moitié penchée vers le sol. Tu cherches à mourir ou quoi ?

-Considère ceci comme une simple salutation de ma part, enchaîne t-il en ricanant, s'appuyant encore plus de tout son poids, me faisant serrer la mâchoire sur le coup. Tu sais bien que j'adore t'embêter avec amour Sakura.

-Je le sais oui, tout comme tes tendances suicidaires à vouloir que je te tabasse à mort. Tu pèses une tonne bon sang.

-Ah, excuse-moi, lâche-t-il en se redressant enfin pour mon plus grand bonheur, sans non plus lâcher mes épaules. C'est juste que j'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras aujourd'hui, va savoir pourquoi, tu es tellement mignonne que je ne peux pas m'en emp… aïe. Sakura, tes ongles s'il te plaît.

-Tu sais pourtant bien que je sors les griffes dès lors que tu tentes de m'attaquer de front, rétorquai-je en souriant narquoisement, mes ongles profondément enfoncés dans la chair de sa main. Tu m'étonnes qu'aucune fille ne veuille de toi, si tu les prends dans tes bras de cette manière…

-Et toi, c'est à se demander si « l'élu de ton cœur » n'est pas un poil maso pour sortir avec une brute comme… mais aïe ! s'écrie t-il brusquement après avoir reçu une tape sur la nuque, me lâchant finalement. C'est pas un peu fini cet acharnement contre moi sérieux ?

-Qui t'a permis de la prendre dans tes bras, espèce de crétin ? Bonjour Sakura-chan, tu vas bien ?

Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres et j'adresse un sourire affectueux à Naruto, toujours égal à lui-même. Inutile de préciser quelle a été sa réaction en apprenant que moi et Sasuke sortions ensemble, j'ai bien cru que Sasuke allait le réduire en bouillie. C'est même très facile à visualiser. Lui et moi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, avec en fond sonore non pas des chants de noël mais les sonneries des innombrables mails et appels arrivés en masse sur son portable. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas eu le temps de décrocher le mien que Sasuke me l'avait déjà arraché des mains pour répondre sèchement à Naruto d'aller se faire cuire des œufs, pour employer une formule de politesse bien sûr… J'ai seulement eu le temps d'entendre ce qui m'a semblé être un véritable cri de joie, vivement coupé par le raccrochement au nez de Sasuke, le regard amer, et moi, réprimant un sourire en imaginant la réaction de notre énergumène national. C'est ce qu'il souhaitait de tout son être, lui plus que quiconque. Je le sais, et je l'ai même peut-être toujours su, du temps où notre relation n'était qu'amicale. Dans le fond, c'est peut-être Naruto qui a toujours été mon seul et réel meilleur ami…

-Je la prends dans mes bras si j'en ai envie d'abord, marmonne Idate en fustigeant le blond d'un regard faussement énervé, massant sa nuque endolorie. Tu ne t'es jamais gêné pour le faire à ce que je sache Uzumaki, alors…

-Justement, rétorque alors Naruto en m'attrapant par les épaules pour me serrer doucement contre lui, sous mon regard mi-perplexe, mi-amusé. Il n'y a que _moi_, qui ai le droit de prendre Sakura-chan dans mes bras. C'est bien clair dans ta tête Morino ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Naruto ?

Entendre sa voix provoque irrémédiablement des chatouillis dans mon ventre, jusqu'à en déclencher des frissons le long de mon échine, et sur mes avant-bras. Je crois bien que je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à cette délicieuse sensation de le savoir si proche, et encore moins à ce sentiment d'attraction qui en découle toujours ensuite. Ça l'était déjà lorsque nous n'étions qu'amis, mais c'est devenu encore pire aujourd'hui…

-Ah, t'étais là Sasuke ? s'exclame bruyamment le blondinet surexcité, me relâchant comme une vulgaire carpette en s'écartant vivement de ma personne. Désolé d'être sorti sans t'attendre, mais j'avais vraiment trop la dalle, haha !

-Hn, tu me fais le coup à chaque fois alors j'ai l'habitude.

-Haha, désolé, désolé ! Mais bon, j'imagine que de toute manière tu avais déjà quelque chose de prévu pour ce midi non ? renchérit de nouveau Naruto, l'air un peu moins enjoué que tout à l'heure.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben…

C'est alors que je sens le regard interrogateur de Naruto se poser sur moi, et je relève mes yeux vers son visage, arquant un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre ma propre incompréhension quant à ce qu'il sous-entend. Ce dernier ouvre la bouche, totalement hébété comme à son habitude, avant de se tourner simultanément vers Sasuke, puis vers moi, puis vers Sasuke de nouveau. Bon, ça a au moins le mérite de me permettre de me rincer discrètement l'œil en jetant de brefs regards dans sa direction. C'est sans doute du à mon imagination, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus beau qu'avant. Idiote, comme si c'était le moment de le reluquer…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh, c'est-à-dire que je croyais que vous aviez prévu de manger ensemble tous les deux, bredouille le blond en se grattant le menton. C'est pas le cas ?

Que répondre ? Attends, est-ce bien à moi de répondre d'ailleurs ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'i peine une dizaine de minutes, j'étais en train de me plaindre de ne pas passer autant de temps que je l'espérais avec lui, mais… est-ce pour autant de ma faute ? Ah non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, ressaisis-toi Sakura ! C'est justement l'occasion rêvée pour…

-Non, espèce de crétin, entendis-je devant moi, suivi d'un soupir.

Hein ? Le regard que j'essayais de détourner furtivement se braque aussitôt vers lui, complètement dépitée par ce que je viens d'entendre. Bon sang, mais pourquoi a-t-il répondu ça ? Pile au moment où j'allais justement lui proposer de manger avec moi, histoire de rattraper le coup… Mon for intérieur enrage à mort là ! J'ai presque envie de lui en coller une pour lui apprendre à réfléchir avant d'ouvrir sa bouche ! Non, non, oublie cette idée, tu dois te comporter en petite amie douce et compréhensive… mais quand même ! Les prunelles sombres rencontrent soudainement les miennes, avec une telle intensité que mon cœur se serre un peu plus dans ma poitrine, le sang battant à mes tympans. C'est quand même dingue, un seul regard et me voilà plus amoureuse encore… alors que j'étais à deux doigts de sortir de mes gonds i peine trois secondes. Y'a pas à dire, je crains un max. Plus personne ne parle autour de nous, et même Idate a l'air d'avoir oublié de ricaner comme à son habitude. Son regard glisse vers le petit paquet rouge satiné serré dans la paume de ma main, avant de remonter en flèche sur mon visage, me faisant déglutir d'un coup sec. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

-Tu m'accompagnes ? murmure t-il doucement, son portefeuille à la main, l'expression aussi imperturbable qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ah, depuis combien de temps ne m'a-t-il pas parlé avec tant de naturel ? Depuis combien de temps s'est-il seulement adressé à moi tout court ? Je suis consciente d'en demander beaucoup, mais ces deux petits mots formulés à mon attention suffisent à me regonfler à bloc. La pause du midi en tête à tête, ça ressemble presque à un rencard, non ?

-D-D'accord, bafouillai-je en inclinant brièvement la nuque, attendant qu'il s'avance pour le suivre à mon tour.

Non seulement je bafouille, mais je viens aussi de réaliser avec dépit que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me maquiller ce matin, encore moins d'arranger mes cheveux, ce qui veut dire que je ne suis ni à mon avantage, ni très jolie, ni sensuelle… On a vu mieux comme modèle de féminité quoi !

-Ben alors Naruto, on t'entend plus beugler qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut prendre Sakura dans tes-mais aïe ! Tu m'as bousillé le tibia !

Mon for intérieur gémit son désespoir au plus profond de lui-même, et je serre la mâchoire avant de me frapper discrètement le haut du front. Un bref regard en arrière me laisse le temps d'apercevoir Ino entraîner Idate dans la salle en le tirant par l'oreille, m'affublant d'un sourire victorieux en levant le pouce à la Gaï-sensei, tandis que Naruto ricane tout seul dans son coin devant le spectacle qui a l'air de plus plaire. Lui et Idate font la paire, vraiment. Un petit « hn » mesquin m'extirpe de mes pensées et je me retourne vivement pour sonder son visage, un léger rictus naissant sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Là, maintenant, j'ai envie d'être encore plus proche de lui. Sa main libre semble me narguer, se balançant au rythme de ses pas, et mes yeux la lorgnent presque avec avidité. Etre sa petite amie, ça veut dire pouvoir prendre sa main sans avoir besoin de le lui demander, non ? Et puis, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, j'en ai bien le droit, pas vrai ?

Au départ hésitante, puis faisant tout de même fi de ma gêne, je laisse lentement ma main aller vers la sienne jusqu'à frôler ses doigts, pour entrelacer délicatement les miens aux siens. Mon dieu, j'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou tant mes joues sont en feu, pitié, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il me regarde maintenant ! Et la légère pression que je ressens dans le creux de ma main fait s'emballer mon cœur d'un rythme plus frénétique encore. Mon corps se détend enfin, ma bouche se tord dans un fugace sourire en repensant à notre première arrivée au lycée ensemble, quelques jours auparavant. La scène d'aujourd'hui est tellement similaire, surtout quand je vois ces paires de regards toujours aussi nombreux. Mon égo en est flatté au comble du maximum, j'en deviendrais presque orgueilleuse. _Et alors ? Tu as bien le droit de te vanter de sortir avec l'un des garçons les plus convoités du lycée_. Hum… Ino a raison, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas sué sang et larmes pour l'avoir. Alors oui, je peux bien savourer cet instant. Il y a encore une foule impressionnante au magasin, j'ai bien fait de prendre l'habitude de préparer mon bento la veille. Quelque chose fait aussitôt tilt dans ma tête, et je réprime un soupir en maudissant le peu d'intelligence qui habite ma boîte crânienne par moment. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à faire un bento plus grand ? Je l'ai bien fait plusieurs fois pour Saï, alors pourquoi ne songe-je pas automatiquement à en faire de même pour Sasuke ? Vraiment, je suis la pire petite-amie qui puisse exister au monde…

-Tu m'attends ici ? murmure t-il à ma droite, lâchant doucement ma main à mon plus grand regret. Je vais essayer de faire vite. Tu peux t'occuper des boissons ? ajoute t-il en désignant la file derrière nous.

-Pas de soucis, répondis-je en esquissant un mince sourire pour masquer ma contrariété, attrapant les pièces qu'il me tend. Thé nature, comme toujours ?

De la surprise passe dans son regard, avant de se muer en un léger sourire en coin. Allez, énième coup à la porte de mon cœur ! Et je n'ai même pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, que déjà son souffle chatouille le creux de mon oreille, coupant ma propre respiration.

-Tu me connais trop bien, chuchote t-il avec douceur, avant de s'écarter pour se diriger vers la foule debout devant le comptoir, me laissant en plan, à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque.

Bon. Soit. Pas le choix là. Je capitule. S'il espérait me faire tomber dans les pommes pour que je me fracasse le crâne en public, c'est gagné… enfin presque. Il veut ma mort, c'est sûr. Ça… ce n'est pas du jeu. Absolument pas. Inspirant un grand coup pour me remettre de mes émotions, je m'avance machinalement pour faire la queue devant le distributeur, impatiente de pouvoir enfin profiter de ce petit tête à tête improvisé en deux temps trois mouvements. C'est la première fois que nous allons manger ensemble déjà, en tant que couple je veux dire, et c'est assez amusant en soi. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que nous allons nous retrouver seuls depuis que nous sortons ensemble… pas de panique, Sakura, pas de panique ! Ça ne veut strictement rien dire, alors ôte-toi vite cette idée que quelque chose doit clocher chez toi ! Non, vraiment, je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette situation. Tout est nouveau pour moi, je ne sais pas comment me comporter pour paraître normale sans pour autant passer pour une fille insensible à ce genre de choses, car ce n'est pas le cas. Mon tour arrive et je glisse les pièces dans la fente en poussant un soupir désespéré. Il ne faut pas que je m'en fasse, ni que je me prenne la tête pour cela. Oui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, alors j'ai bien le droit au bénéfice du doute. Les canettes tombent dans le bac et je me penche pour les récupérer, avant de m'écarter pour regagner ma place initiale en le cherchant du regard parmi la foule, jusqu'à sentir une petite tape contre mon épaule.

-C'est bon ?

-Hum, opinai-je de la tête en lui emboîtant le pas pour regagner le couloir principal. Il y a un endroit où tu préfères aller ?

-Hn, j'aurais aimé aller sur le toit du lycée comme avant…

Encore un chatouillis dans mon ventre ! Décidément.

-Mais il doit déjà y avoir du monde, poursuivit-il d'une voix légèrement agacée. Il y a du soleil aujourd'hui alors les gens en profitent. On ne pourra pas être tranquille.

Nouveau tilt dans mon cerveau, qui s'imagine aussitôt des choses certainement fasses, mais qui pourtant me sont automatiquement venues à l'esprit. Tranquille ? Pourquoi tient-il à ce qu'il n'y ait personne autour de nous ? Serait-ce parce qu'il voudrait qu'on… Non, non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses non plus ! Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais… bon sang, je recommence déjà. Une idée, plus adaptée cette fois, me vient en tête et je souris doucement, avant de me tourner vers lui.

-Si tu n'es pas trop frileux, j'ai peut-être un endroit à te proposer dans ce cas.

-Où ça ?

-Suis-moi !

L'endroit est désert comme à chaque fois, et je suis plutôt contente de mon initiative, bien que le sol risque d'être encore plus glacé que d'ordinaire. Bon, le panorama n'est pas vraiment propice à une ambiance romantique, mais le soleil est au rendez-vous alors c'est déjà ça. Un peu guillerette, je m'agenouille pour m'asseoir en frissonnant au contact froid du bitume sur mes tibias, tandis qu'il s'assoie à côté de moi, scrutant les alentours.

-Je n'aurais jamais songé à venir ici, commence t-il d'une voix calme, pendant que je dénoue le tissu enrobant mon bento. Il fallait y penser.

-Personne ne vient ici le midi, encore moins à cette période de l'année.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. D'où t'est venue l'idée ?

-Oh, c'est Saï qui a trouvé l'endroit, lui répondis-je en lui tendant sa canette, esquissant un sourire amusé entre mes lèvres. On cherchait un coin tranquille pour pouvoir bavarder sans prise de tête à l'abri des commérages. Et comme les murs du lycée ont des oreilles partout on…

Ma voix s'estompe brusquement, réalisant soudainement la connerie monumentale que je suis en train de faire, de dire surtout. Là, je viens presque d'avouer m'être plusieurs fois planquée ici le midi pour éviter de… le croiser justement. Sans compter que c'était Saï, mon complice. La pire combinaison qui puisse exister en somme. Ma gorge est sèche, je n'ose même pas lever les yeux en direction de son visage de peur d'y lire une expression de colère qui me désabuserait complètement, sachant que je suis la seule fautive de cette situation.

-Hn, je vois.

Quelque chose de froid se pose alors sur mes doigts, me faisant tressaillir sur le coup, avant de relever la tête pour croiser son regard charbonneux, mais tout aussi profond. Wow, il est réellement…

-Il faudra que j'aille le remercier alors.

… Canon. C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit actuellement. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il est parfait non plus physiquement, il l'est complètement, caractériellement parlant, beaucoup moins. J'ai grand peine à m'arracher à ma contemplation, mais ma conscience me force à le faire quand même pour attaquer mon repas, mon ventre commençant à faire manifester son mécontentement. A ma grande surprise, c'est Sasuke lui-même qui engage la conversation en me questionnant sur les derniers examens, ceux où j'ai réussi à me hisser en haut du classement. Sujet banal certes, mais sujet de discussion quand même, ce dont je me réjouis intérieurement. Je prends évidemment le soin de ne pas lui indiquer qu'encore une fois, l'idée vient de Saï, et encore moins que c'est lui qui m'a offert la tenue que je portais le soir du réveillon de noël, le même soir où notre relation a débuté. S'il est vrai que j'ai cru comprendre que leur relation s'était nettement améliorée, je doute qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde en si peu de temps. Non, mieux vaut garder tous mes petits secrets pour moi, d'autant plus qu'ils ne sont pas si dramatiques que cela.

Me retrouver ici, assise à côté de lui, rappelle tant de souvenirs de notre amitié que j'ai presque l'impression que rien n'a changé entre nous. Comme si notre relation était… inébranlable. Pourtant, elle ne l'est pas, pas avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois. Juste que de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, alors oui, j'espère vraiment pouvoir recommencer quelque chose de nouveau. Sans oublier notre complicité d'antan bien sûr. Il y a tout de même un bémol au tableau : le temps. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il passe si vite dans ce genre de moment bon sang ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas vu les minutes défiler, trop concentrée à essayer de me focaliser sur ses paroles plutôt que sur sa bouche bien trop tentatrice à mon goût, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil à sa montre en marmonnant qu'il est bientôt l'heure de retourner en cours. Affichant une moue un peu vexée, je m'affaire à renouer le tissu autour de mon bento, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au sac en plastique posé à côté de lui. Impossible de réfréner mon soupir, ce qui attire inévitablement son attention, le voyant arquer un sourcil interrogateur. Comme si ce que j'allais dire était la véritable raison de mon soupir…

-Tu devrais manger un peu plus sainement, lançai-je sur un ton désinvolte, en serrant au maximum le nœud du tissu. C'est mauvais pour la santé.

-Ce sont des sandwichs, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal.

-Ce ne sont pas un pain aux nouilles et une brioche à la viande qui vont te sustenter correctement pour la journée, rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils, sentant la colère me gagner à grands pas.

-Dixit la fille qui ne mangeait parfois qu'une pomme en guise de repas, réplique t-il sur le même ton, avec une légère pointe de défi dans la voix qui, oh oui, me déplaît réellement.

Chercherait-il à me faire sortir de mes gonds en me tenant tête sur un sujet où j'ai raison ? Bon, je reconnais que son argument se vaut sur toute la ligne, mais j'ai changé justement ! Et sa manière de parler… on dirait que ça l'amuse de me tourner en bourrique ! C'est clairement confirmé, rien n'a changé entre nous. Mais je ne lui ferais certainement pas le plaisir de rentrer plus longtemps dans son jeu, je me suis déjà laissée avoir plusieurs fois alors non, merci mais non. Et il peut me jeter son regard le plus langoureux, je ne me laisserai plus désabuser de la sorte… je vais essayer en tout cas. C'est alors que je réalise qu'il n'y a que quelques centimètres entre nous deux, juste assez pour maintenir une faible distance suffisamment pour être réduite en un instant aussi. Ma salive passe de travers, il ne faut rien que je laisse transparaître si je ne veux pas perdre contre lui, et encore moins contre moi-même. Si j'y arrive… ou plutôt, ai-je seulement envie d'y arriver…

-Mon alimentation a changé comme tu peux le constater, contrairement à toi. Jaloux parce que tu ne sais pas te préparer un repas ?

-Jaloux parce que tu ne m'en as pas préparé un, rectifie t-il au tac au tac avec ce petit rictus en coin dont lui seul a le secret, agrémenté d'un regard tout aussi explicite.

Pure perte que ce combat. Mon cœur rate un battement, cette fois-ci, c'est carrément un coup de poing que je viens de recevoir de plein fouet. Je… Il est… C'en est trop. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter davantage. Et ce petit sourire moqueur… dévorant. Atroce. Je ne peux plus, non, je ne peux plus tenir plus longtemps. Mon corps n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, quand ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes dans une douceur inouïe. Seul le souffle qui s'échappe de nos lèvres dégage une imperceptible chaleur, qui me maintient à la réalité. Glacé et brûlant. Ce baiser est presque vital, je l'ai tellement désiré que mon cœur se serre lentement dans ma poitrine. Plus qu'une simple envie, une soif intarissable. Mon amour pour lui est si étouffant que je ne suis pas certaine que mes jambes auraient supporté cette tension. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, ce qu'il fallait pour me rassurer, comme lorsqu'il a pris ma main devant tout le monde. C'est ce genre de petites choses, loin d'être anodines, qui me font réaliser encore plus à quel point je l'aime, et à quel point je le veux. A quel point je l'ai voulu. Vraiment, je deviens de plus en plus avide auprès de lui.

Mais la désagréable réalité m'arrache de ce beau songe avec le bruit de la sonnerie retentissant au loin, que je maudis et maudis mille fois encore. Un dernier léger contact contre ma bouche et Sasuke se recule lentement, lâchant un soupir résigné tandis que j'ouvre difficilement mes paupières, encore sur mon petit nuage. C'était… presque parfait. Presque, car vraiment trop court. Bordel. Allez, c'est déjà mieux que rien, c'est même déjà beaucoup… mais pas assez non plus. Il s'est déjà relevé quand je me redresse à mon tour, avant de le suivre en direction des escaliers menant aux bâtiments. Il ne dit plus un mot, et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus, l'atmosphère redescendue aussi vite qu'elle n'est arrivée. Mais je suis heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Et si je suis un peu gênée pour pouvoir le regarder en face, rien n'empêche mon for intérieur d'exulter son triomphe en faisant des pirouettes et des saltos dignes des plus grands gymnastes de ce monde. Si tous nos baisers sont aussi intenses que celui-là, je ne vais vraiment pas pouvoir tenir la cadence. Ça risque d'être encore plus insoutenable le jour où nous… Je secoue aussitôt la tête en me fustigeant mentalement d'oser penser à ça, sentant inexorablement mes joues rougir un peu plus. Il faut vraiment que je calme mes ardeurs !

-Au fait…

Sa voix me fait sursauter comme si je venais d'avoir la plus grosse frayeur de toute ma vie, et je ne parle même pas des battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Vraiment, ce garçon me tue, dans tous les sens du terme. Ses pas se sont stoppés, et j'en fais de même en relevant la tête vers lui, attendant la suite de sa phrase, mon regard rivé dans le sien, captivant comme toujours.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu le weekend prochain ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Oh, cette robe t'irait à merveille Sakura !

-Tu plaisantes ? Jamais je ne porterais cette horreur !

Le centre commercial était bondé cet après-midi encore, principalement envahi par des ménagères, lycéens et autres étudiants. La plupart des cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps dans la plupart des établissements, c'était le parfait créneau horaire pour aller faire du lèche-vitrine. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, deux jeunes femmes étaient loin de se douter que plusieurs paires d'yeux masculins se retournaient sur leur chemin en les croisant, trop occupées à tester la coloration de tel rouge à lèvres sur le dessus de leurs mains, sentir le dernier parfum à la mode, ou encore à se tordre de rire en essayant chapeaux et autres accessoires, avant de se prendre en photo avec leurs portables pour immortaliser ce moment. C'était Ino qui avait impérativement tenu – et forcé surtout – la jeune Haruno à faire des emplettes en vu de sa première sortie en amoureux avec l'Uchiwa. Cette dernière n'avait pu s'empêcher d'hurler à tue-tête lorsque sa meilleure amie lui avait confié que Sasuke l'avait _enfin_ invitée à passer la journée ensemble le samedi d'après, alors il lui avait semblé plus que logique de lui apporter son soutien et l'aider à se préparer pour ce grand jour. Ce qui était loin de réjouir Sakura… et encore moins vu les atrocités qu'Ino essayait de lui faire essayer ! Des grimaces se dessinaient sur son visage à chaque fois que la blonde lui montrait des tenues, soit carrément osées, soit totalement à l'opposé de son style. Elle n'allait pas non plus entièrement se transformer pour les beaux yeux de l'Uchiwa !

-Et ça ? s'écria soudainement la belle Yamanaka en secouant une jupe courte violette accrochée à son cintre, devant le regard émeraude horrifié. Elle est sublime tu ne trouves pas ?

-Aucun doute là-dessus, elle est faite pour toi ! répliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux rose pâle en hochant la tête, avant de la secouer de gauche à droite. Pour moi, berk !

-Pff, n'importe quoi ! Tu ne fais vraiment aucun effort, rétorqua plus fort la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me dis pas que tu as prévu d'y aller en jean et en basket quand même ?

Le regard topaze prit soudainement un air plus sombre devant l'expression blasée de la jeune femme, roulant des yeux, comme si cette dernière se foutait royalement de cet évènement. Tout simplement impardonnable aux yeux d'Ino.

-Sakura, tu sais que tu peux être franchement exaspérante parfois ? C'est votre premier rencard, tu comprends, ren-card! La journée la plus importante dans la vie d'un couple fraîchement formé !

-Laisse tomber Ino, il est hors de question que je m'habille comme une ko-girl…

-Personne ne t'oblige à te transformer en poupée sans cervelle non plus ! Mais c'est normal de vouloir plaire, même un peu, au garçon que tu aimes ! J'ai pas raison ?

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel face au regard meurtrier que lui jeta son amie, avant d'afficher une moue résignée qui lui donnait raison. Evidemment qu'elle voulait lui plaire ! Si elle arrivait en retard le matin, ça n'était pas pour rien… Enfin si, c'était principalement du à ses coups d'œil toutes les dix secondes à son reflet dans la glace. Elle faisait beaucoup plus attention à soigner son apparence qu'avant, essayant d'arranger ses cheveux, se maquillant le plus naturellement possible, mais assez pour sembler légèrement différente aussi. Juste de quoi se mettre en valeur pour toutes les fois où ils se croiseraient dans les couloirs, pour paraître suffisamment jolie à ses yeux. La jeune Haruno ne pouvait non plus nier qu'elle attendait ce jour avec une extrême impatience, presque à s'en ronger les sangs. Son cœur s'était follement emballé lorsque Sasuke lui avait donné rendez-vous, et elle avait presque senti les larmes perler à ses yeux, brusquement envahie d'une bouffée de joie et de tendresse, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver éveillée. Elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt le rire du brun lorsqu'elle avait frénétiquement hoché la tête en guise de réponse, les joues écarlates de gêne. Depuis, il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, comme s'ils étaient devenus plus proches encore. Certaines images lui revenaient en mémoire dans ces moments-là, et il était fréquent de la voir se cogner la tête contre les murs en rougissant comme une tomate. Alors oui, elle avait vraiment hâte que les deux prochains jours laissent rapidement place à ce fameux samedi. Mais ce n'était pas en remontant ses souvenirs que Sakura s'échapperait de l'enfer de se trouver une tenue ! Ino ne la lâcherait sûrement pas jusqu'à qu'elle trouve quelque chose de mettable, mais fallait-il encore qu'elle se mette vraiment à la recherche de ce quelque chose en question…

-Je peux toujours mettre la tenue que je portais au réveillon, marmonna-t-elle entre ses lèvres en fouinant à travers les portants de vêtements, ouvrant de grands yeux ronds par moment.

-Ça fait la fille qui a vraiment eu la flemme de s'habiller avant de venir et qui a pris ce qui lui passait sous le coude…

-Je te rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez forcée à l'acheter. En plus ça a du lui plaire, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais demandé de sortir avec lui après !

-Patate ! Ça lui a sans doute donné le déclic, mais c'est tout ! rétorqua la blonde en frappant l'épaule de la jeune Haruno, qui esquissa une grimace de douleur avant de fustiger Ino d'un profond regard noir. S'il est tombé amoureux de toi c'est parce qu'il te trouvait déjà attirante, alors il t'aurait déclaré ses sentiments même si tu avais porté un sac poubelle !

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que les jeunes femmes n'éclatent toutes deux de rire, s'attirant les regards curieux de certaines vendeuses et clientes présentes à l'étage. Puis, une fois leur crise de nerfs passée, elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de se mettre activement à la recherche de la tenue idéale. Sakura accepta à contrecœur d'essayer certaines combinaisons choisies par la jeune Yamanaka, mais aucune ne lui plu réellement, au grand dam de son amie qui commençait à désespérer de devoir quitter le centre commercial les mains vides. Enfin, Ino elle, n'avait eu aucun mal à se dénicher quelques petites merveilles, à savoir la jupe violette qu'elle avait précédemment montrée à Sakura, une paire de boucles d'oreilles assorties, ainsi que deux nouveaux ensembles de sous-vêtements. Toutes deux flânèrent encore un bon moment parmi les rayons de vêtements, mais rien n'y fit, la jeune Haruno demeurait encore bredouille lorsque la jolie blonde regarda l'heure sur son portable.

-Ah, il ne va pas falloir qu'on tarde sinon je vais louper mon émission. Il te fallait autre chose ou on peut passer à la caisse ? ajouta Ino en se retournant vers son amie qui se trouvait là quelques secondes auparavant. Bah, où elle est passée ? Sakura ? Hé ho, Sakura ?

Elle s'avança en jetant des regards furtifs un peu partout, jusqu'à finir par repérer le rose pâle des cheveux de leur propriétaire, plantée comme un piquet devant la tenue portée par un mannequin en plastique en tête de rayon. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune Yamanaka, approuvant déjà ce choix sur sa meilleure amie, sans même l'avoir vue dedans. Tout à fait son genre, et juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire tourner la tête de cet asocial de Sasuke. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit et elle ricana intérieurement pour aller en direction d'un autre rayon et attraper ce qu'elle convoitait, avant de retourner à l'endroit où elle avait laissé Sakura. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, le regard figé sur le vêtement en question. A y regarder de plus près, ses prunelles couleur émeraude débordaient d'envie, ce qui ravit instantanément Ino.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'on ait pu passer à côté sans la voir, commença-t-elle doucement pour préparer le terrain au cas où la jeune Haruno chercherait à se défiler pour une quelconque raison bidon. Elle est parfaite.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie.

-Parfaite pour toi Sakura ! s'exclama alors la blonde en s'accrochant à l'épaule de son amie, qui lui décocha un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter ses yeux brillants sur le mannequin. A mon avis tu n'as même pas besoin de l'essayer, mais fais le quand même pour la forme. Et puis je veux avoir l'exclusivité d'être la première à voir ta tenue pour ton premier rencard !

-Hum, je me demande quand même si…

-Ah non, pas de chichis ! rétorqua aussitôt Ino en fronçant les sourcils, avant de farfouiller à la recherche de la bonne taille parmi les cintres, en saisissant un à la volée pour le fourrer entre les mains de la jeune Haruno qui continuait de protester. Je vais vraiment finir par rater le début alors vite, magne-toi d'aller enfiler ça que je vois au moins ce résultat-là !

Et Sakura grommelait encore quand la blonde la poussa de force dans une cabine avant de tirer le rideau d'un mouvement brusque, courbant brièvement la tête dans un sourire forcé devant le regard quelque peu réprobateur d'une vendeuse. Elle leva plusieurs fois les yeux au ciel en entendant des jurons s'élever derrière elle, tapant du pied pour faire comprendre son agacement. Une, deux, trois minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le « zip » d'une fermeture éclair se fasse entendre à travers le tissu noir, agissant comme un déclic pour Ino qui fit brusquement volte-face, ouvrant le rideau d'un coup sec.

-Hé ! protesta aussitôt la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, le dos semi-dénudé et les cheveux rabattus sur le côté. T'aurais pu attendre que je finisse de fermer ce machin quand même ! J'ai vraiment trop de mal sérieux !

-Fallait demander espèce de patate, donne, je vais le faire.

Un profond soupir d'exaspération fit s'affaisser les frêles épaules tandis que la blonde faisait glisser la fermeture vers le haut, souriant à pleines dents, contrastant avec l'air maussade affiché sur le visage de Sakura reflété dans le miroir en face. Puis elle se recula pour contempler le spectacle, satisfaite à souhait, ricanant de plus belle dans son esprit.

-Montre-moi comment ça rend devant.

La jeune femme obéit derechef, une main sur ses hanches comme pour prendre la pose. Ce qui fit sourire encore plus son amie, surtout vu le regard sceptique que lui renvoya sa comparse.

-Si Sasuke ne succombe pas dès l'instant où il aura posé son regard sur toi, je le déclare définitivement asexué.

-T'en as d'autres à me sortir des comme ça franchement ? Non mais, sérieusement, comment tu me trouves ?

-Sérieusement ? répéta Ino en prenant un air faussement sérieux, faisant naître une grimace sur le visage de porcelaine de sa meilleure amie. Ben… C'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit y'a dix secondes, si Sasuke ne réagit pas dans la seconde qui suit, c'est vraiment qu'il est…

-Ino ! rugit la jeune Haruno en levant les yeux au ciel, trépignant presque sur place, faisant sourire davantage cette dernière, s'amusant de la voir si soucieuse de son apparence.

-Mais t'es une bombe Sakura ! s'exclama la jolie Yamanaka en tendant les bras dans sa direction, pour la forcer à accepter la réalité. Regarde-toi franchement, tu es parfaite ! Et si jamais Sasuke ne te fait aucune remarque admirative sur ta tenue, promets-moi de m'appeler pour qu'on aille ensemble lui refaire sa jolie petite gueule d'amour, compris ?

Cette dernière réplique fit pouffer Sakura qui acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de se retourner pour dévisager son reflet dans la glace, inspectant la moindre courbe de son corps. Légèrement au dessus du genou, idéale pour la saison… A défaut de plaire à l'Uchiwa, elle pourrait au moins se targuer d'avoir déniché une belle petite merveille elle aussi. Même si le but initial était et demeurait encore de recevoir toute son attention. Le souvenir de la matsuri où il l'avait complimentée traversa furtivement son esprit, et elle esquissa un vague sourire, avant d'arranger ses cheveux battants sur ses épaules. Dire qu'elle avait failli songer à les recouper…

-Et pour ma coiffure ? demanda-t-elle en croisant le regard clair de son amie dans le miroir. Attachés, détachés ?

-Laisse-les au naturel. Tu peux opter pour un petit accessoire discret aussi, serre-tête, barrette… mais laisse-les détachés.

-On croirait entendre un coach en relooking.

-Non, simplement les conseils avisés de ta charmante meilleure amie. Ça ne sert à rien que tu essaies de faire une coiffure compliquée de toute façon, pour le peu de temps que ça va tenir… ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même en esquissant un sourire en coin.

-Hein ?

-Non, non, rien, répondit-elle en faisant comme si de rien n'était, malgré le regard émeraude suspicieux. Bon, maintenant que tu t'es admirée sous toutes les coutures… Adjugé ?

-Et même vendu, renchérit Sakura en riant, tapant dans la main de la blonde, qui exulta un petit cri de victoire et de soulagement.

Oui, inutile de chercher à faire d'autres boutiques, c'était celle-ci et pas une autre. Elle avait déjà une paire de chaussures et plusieurs vestes en tête pour accompagner le tout, et même le sac à main pour aller avec. Son for intérieur n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose à présent : que le weekend arrive le plus rapidement possible pour que sa tension redescende, et qu'elle puisse enfin se dire que ce cap était passé. Vraiment, ce n'était pas de tout repos d'être une petite-amie ! Un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet pour la conforter dans son choix, et elle dégagea de nouveau ses cheveux pour entreprendre de défaire la fermeture éclair, ou plutôt de s'autodétruire les muscles en se faisant une prise de catch à elle-même. Ino la regarda se débattre plusieurs secondes avant de pouffer pour venir à sa rescousse, constatant plusieurs griffures dans le bas de sa nuque. Ce qui forcément…

-Je me demande s'il aime les coups de griffe dans le dos…

-Mais de quoi tu parles encore ? grommela la jeune Haruno en essayant désespérément de tirer la fermeture vers le bas, dans une magnifique torsion du bras.

-Rien, rien, je te taquine ! répliqua son amie dans un petit sourire fugace, s'approchant pour prendre le relais au grand soulagement de l'intéressée, qui soupira de bien-être en faisant bouger son bras. Arrête de bouger !

Elle ne se fit pas presser plus longtemps, et Ino attrapa la minuscule languette de la fermeture entre deux ongles, avant de tirer dessus d'un mouvement brusque, ce qui fit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux Sakura, ébahie et dégoûtée de s'être presque pliée en quatre pour ne serait-ce que tenter d'y parvenir.

-Non mais j'hallucine, t'as mis deux secondes quand moi j'en ai mis dix pour la descendre d'à peine un centimètre quoi…

-Et t'inquiète qu'il n'en faudra pas plus d'une à Sasuke, lâcha la jeune Yamanaka à voix haute, avant de réaliser sa bourde en croisant la noirceur présente dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

C'était vraiment sorti tout seul… mais c'était vraiment trop tentant aussi. Encore plus vu le rouge tomate sur ses joues, exactement la même couleur écarlate que sur le visage d'Hinata lorsque ce crétin de Naruto lui adressait la parole, sauf qu'Hinata ne lui lançait jamais des éclairs quand elle la taquinait avec ça…

-T'as pas un peu fini avec tes insinuations bidons depuis tout à l'heure ? maugréa la jeune femme à la chevelure rose pâle en la poussant hors de sa cabine, avant de refermer le rideau d'un coup sec.

-Ah, t'avais compris alors ?

-Tu m'as prise pour une débile ?

-Fais pas la tête, tu sais bien que je plaisante ! J'ai pas le droit de m'amuser un peu de la situation ?

-Non, répliqua la voix sourde de Sakura, légèrement agacée, en se battant à moitié pour se dévêtir. La situation n'est pas amusante du tout figure-toi.

-Ne sois pas fâchée enfin, je voulais vraiment juste plaisan…

-Je le sais Ino, je le sais. C'est juste que… ça m'angoisse un peu à vrai dire.

La blonde arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. A moins que…

-Tu as peur de ne plus lui plaire c'est ça ?

-Hein ? Bien sûr que non, enfin si, mais non… Rah tu me fais dire n'importe quoi ! Laisse tomber !

-Dis-moi Sakura, sinon ça va te tourmenter et comme je te connais, tu vas encore tirer une tronche de six pieds de long jusqu'à ce weekend…

-Sympa l'image que t'as de moi ! rétorqua la voix à travers le rideau.

-Réaliste, rectifia aussitôt Ino en souriant légèrement en repensant à certaines choses. Allez, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui te tracasse. Promis je ne me moquerai pas.

Un « pff » lui fit office de réponse, car Sakura se demandait si elle pouvait vraiment se plaindre de la situation justement. Quelque chose ne collait pas, l'ordre n'allait pas en tout cas, et elle ne savait plus comment réagir si ce à quoi Ino faisait allusion, arrivait justement. Elle se cogna plusieurs fois le front avec la paume de la main, maudissant ses réflexions à la noix, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour parler.

-On a… fait l'amour avant de sortir ensemble, voilà le problème, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, mais suffisamment forte pour que seule sa meilleure amie puisse l'entendre.

Et elle l'entendit, écarquillant les yeux de surprise, car elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Vite, trouver un truc à lui répondre pour la rassurer !

-Ah, fut-elle seulement capable de sortir sur le coup.

Mais non, ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait dire…

-Oui. Tu comprends maintenant.

Une seconde suffit à Ino pour s'engouffrer dans la cabine, s'octroyant un énième « hé ! » de la jeune Haruno qui finissait tout juste de boutonner sa chemise, quand Ino lui offrit en retour une légère pichenette sur le front.

-Vous vous aimiez déjà quand c'est arrivé, commença-t-elle d'une voix calme en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux. Tu ne peux peut-être pas effacer totalement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu ne dois pas penser de cette manière non plus. Vos sentiments étaient réels, et c'est ça l'important.

Les paroles de la blonde suffirent à la rassurer, à moitié certes, mais un peu quand même. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé la toucher si elle n'en avait pas été amoureuse, et elle aurait largement été capable de l'arrêter si elle n'en avait pas eu envie. Même, Sasuke ne l'y aurait jamais forcée, elle le savait pertinemment. Tout comme elle savait que oui, il lui avait réellement fait l'amour cette nuit-là, se souvenant encore de son implacable regard et de l'extrême douceur du moindre de ses gestes. Ils ne sortaient peut-être pas ensemble, mais cette nuit n'avait pas été un rêve non plus, ni l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Ino avait raison sur ce point-là. Ses joues s'empourprèrent brusquement, depuis quand était-elle devenue si niaise et si guimauve ? Un trait de caractère à éradiquer au plus vite, hors de question qu'elle ne change pour un garçon, et encore moins pour l'Uchiwa ! Y penser ne résolvait pas son problème initial. Ils avaient brûlé les étapes, et mais rien ne pourrait changer cela, à moins qu'une machine à remonter le temps ne soit installée prochainement dans le centre ville de Konoha, et encore… tout sauf devoir repasser par ce calvaire sans fin. Elle soupira profondément en achevant de s'habiller sous le regard topaze d'Ino, pliant le vêtement pour le poser sur son bras, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu es rassurée maintenant ? reprit Ino d'une voix douce, essayant d'esquisser un sourire un peu réconfortant, que son amie lui rendit, plus timidement cependant.

-A moitié, répondit-elle en acquiesçant à sa question. Ce qui est fait est fait de toute manière, alors…

-Tu ne regrettes pas ce qui est arrivé n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, que tous les deux vous ayez…

-Non, non, pas du tout. Mais normalement, on commence à sortir ensemble avant de passer à l'acte non ?

-Mmh, oui, c'est sûr que c'est quand même mieux, mais ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas proches avant non plus. Bon, si on exclut cette histoire, Sasuke était bien la personne qui te connaissait le mieux non ?

-Sans doute oui… et ?

-Alors tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour ça Sakura, ajouta la blonde en lui souriant un peu plus, amusée de la voir aussi tourmentée. Vous étiez amoureux, point. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop.

-Peut-être, mais là c'est différent. Ça fait à peine un mois, et notre premier rencard va seulement avoir lieu ce weekend. On s'est embrassés quoi, trois fois à tout casser ?

-J'ai du mal à voir où tu veux en venir…

-Le problème, c'est que j'ai peur de ses attentes concernant notre relation ! Le sexe ! Voilà ce qu'il y a !

Ses joues s'étaient de nouveau empourprées, son souffle devenu légèrement plus rapide après avoir débité tout ce flot de paroles sans penser à respirer. Voilà ce qui l'angoissait depuis plusieurs jours, contrastant avec l'euphorie qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de passer du temps seule avec lui. Et elle se sentait encore plus idiote d'oser penser à cela avant tout le reste, car tout ce qu'Ino venait de lui dire était ce qu'elle se répétait inlassablement pour contenir son stress. Elle était surtout bête de se torturer les méninges pour si peu, car ceci n'était rien en considération de ce qu'elle avait pu connaître. Pourquoi, pourquoi lui semblait-il si difficile d'être devenue la copine d'Uchiwa Sasuke ? Elle s'était tellement battue pour le devenir, alors pourquoi ? A moins que le problème venait tout simplement d'elle, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas assez simple d'esprit…

-Heureusement que le rideau est encore tiré, finit par murmurer Ino après plusieurs secondes. Et encore, on va finir par penser qu'il y a deux cinglées dans cette cabine.

-Je le suis de toute façon, de cinglée, répliqua alors Sakura en secouant la tête d'un air dépité, respirant profondément pour se détendre au maximum. Désespérément même.

-Désespérément folle de Sasuke surtout, reprit son amie en riant, tout en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule. Tu te prends vraiment trop la tête, et si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai sous-entendu tout à l'heure, je te jure que c'était pour rire.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui débloque. Juste… Qu'est-ce que je fais si ça arrive ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Un sourire malicieux vint aussitôt se glisser sur le visage de la jolie Yamanaka, admirant au passage sa propre perspicacité. Ah là la, décidément…

-Sakura, le simple fait même d'y penser répond déjà à ta question. C'est à toi de décider de ce que tu veux ou non, et c'est la même chose concernant ce à quoi tu penses.

Même si…

-Même si je crois que tu en as plus envie que tu sembles le prétendre, osa-t-elle ajouter avant de croiser deux rayons lasers verts à la place du chaleureux regard habituel. Simple constatation !

-Espèce de…

-Si jamais ça devait vraiment arriver, tu suis ton instinct avant tout, continua Ino sur sa lancée en ouvrant le rideau pour s'éloigner un peu de la furie qui se tenait devant elle. Si tu n'en as pas envie, c'est comme ça, sinon… ben tu lui sautes dessus.

-Mais bien sûr ! répondit l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir à son tour de la cabine. Je te hais.

-Je t'aime aussi. Oh allez, détends-toi ! Tu te fais déjà des films alors que tu ne sais même pas encore comment va se dérouler votre journée ! D'ailleurs je compte sur toi pour me faire ton rapport dès que tu auras quitté la douce chaleur de ses bras…

-C'est ça, compte sur moi pour ne rien te raconter du tout ouais.

-Quelle susceptible ! Madame je-monte-sur-mes-grands-chevaux-au-quart-de-tour !

-Pff !

Cette dernière phrase la vexa et l'amusa en même temps, se souvenant que Saï lui avait fait la même remarque il n'y a pas si longtemps, tout comme le faisait Sasuke auparavant. Elle emboîta le pas à Ino pour se diriger vers les caisses, un léger rictus sur les lèvres en entendant la blonde pester sur le fait d'avoir loupé presque la moitié de son émission favorite. Cette petite escapade aura finalement été plus productive que prévu. Certes, son appréhension était loin d'être totalement dissipée, mais elle savait à peu près où elle en était dans ses sentiments, ce qui était déjà un exploit énorme. La tenue qu'elle prévoyait de porter allait plaire à l'Uchiwa, il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'en avoir trop fait pour se faire remarquer en tout cas ! Et les conseils de sa meilleure amie lui seraient extrêmement utiles pour se préparer, hormis ses allégations sur ce souci bien particulier, mais ça, elle saurait le gérer au moment venu. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent enfin place dans la file d'attente, réglèrent à leur tour leurs achats respectifs et décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire un saut par le kombini le plus proche pour acheter de quoi rassasier leurs estomacs mécontents. Assises sur un banc, elles dévoraient leurs brioches à la viande lorsqu'Ino en profita pour glisser un dernier mot sur le sujet fatidique, pensant à bien cette fois-ci.

-Désolée si je t'ai offensée, je voulais juste te dérider un peu. Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?

-Pff, bien sûr que non idiote. Je me vengerai quand ton tour viendra avec Saï, c'est tout.

-Hé ! fit mine de protester la blonde en fronçant les sourcils, les joues soudainement rosies de gêne. On ne plaisante pas avec ça !

-A charge de revanche, rétorqua la jeune femme aux cheveux rose pâle en lui tirant la langue.

A son tour de faire tourner l'autre en bourrique ! Ce qui ne semblait pas du tout au goût de cette dernière, qui engloutit violemment une bouchée, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Sakura.

-Plus sérieusement, tout va bien se passer alors ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mmh.

-Et puis Sasuke a l'air prévenant, alors je suis certaine que cette journée sera parfaite, quoiqu'il arrive.

Sur le point de mordre dans sa deuxième moitié de brioche, la jeune Haruno tiqua automatiquement à cette phrase, arquant un sourcil, légèrement désabusée par un mot.

-Prévenant ? Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Un sourire sardonique apparut aussitôt sur les lèvres roses et pleines de la jeune femme, qui ricana mentalement pour la énième fois de l'après-midi.

-Vu la manière dont il te dévore du regard quand tu lui parles ou quand vous vous croisez, crois-moi, tu es plus qu'entre de bonnes mains avec lui.

Bingo ! Et énième tête de tomate pour Sakura qui sentit ses joues brûlantes comme jamais, devant une Ino à deux doigts d'éxploser. Une chose lui revint brusquement à l'esprit, et elle hésita un court instant avant d'hausser les épaules, puis attrapa finalement la petite boîte en carton nichée dans le fond de son sac.

-Tiens, lâcha-t-elle en fourrant cette dernière entre les mains de sa meilleure amie, qui semblait planer sur son petit nuage. Considère ceci comme un cadeau de joyeux premier rencard.

-Mmh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? bafouilla-t-elle en mâchouillant un morceau avec lenteur.

Morceau qui passa aussitôt de travers dans son œsophage. Les mots « bandes dépilatoires » inscrits sur la boîte semblaient la narguer encore plus que celle qui avait eu cette brillante idée, guettant probablement sa réaction. Et le regard que Sakura lui renvoya lui en dit long, si long sur ses pensées, qu'elle tenta d'amadouer la chose en lui offrant une espèce de grimace en guise de sourire.

-Bon, c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il va arriver, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas t'y préparer non plus…

-Je vais t'étriper.

* * *

Hé hé hé, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui mes chers disciples ! 8D je vous l'avais dit, c'est très léger, et en fait ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien d'écrire quelque chose de court comparé à ce que j'ai l'habitude de produire. C'est plus agréable à lire je trouve, même s'il ne se passe pas des trucs complètement oufs dedans, au moins vous n'en sortirez pas assommées comme vous avez pu l'être avec certains de mes chapitres :'D Et puis comme ça, je vous réserve la surprise de cette _fameuse_ journée car croyez bien que tout ne va pas être aussi rose que prévu ! Promis il n'y aura pas de rupture, je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise que ça quand même :B mais il y aura de la tension dans l'air, j'aime torturer mes personnages de toute façon, kukukuku !

Sur ce, libre à vous de prendre le soin de me laisser un commentaire ou non :) sachez que ça me fait juste MEGA OVER PLAISIR de pouvoir de nouveau vous offrir un peu de lecture, et je sais déjà qui sera au rendez-vous pour me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure vu le nombre de j'aime sur mon actuel statut facebook ;) vraiment, ça me touche à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas. Je vous adore !

A très vite je l'espère ! :) love & love again, tendrement vôtre, Mireba, l'éternelle gougoule de votre cœur ~


End file.
